newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Costa
Gabriel Costa, wrestler que entrou na Antiga EWF a partir da 2.0 e ganhou o Tag Team Championship ao lado da grande lenda Carlos Shadows. Gabriel Costa e Carlos Shadows entram juntos e tiveram a mesmo jornada até o Summerslam 2012, mas lá Carlos venceu o EWF Championship e virou um Main Eventer, enquanto Gabriel Costa não conseguiu ter o mesmo sucesso que ele New Brothers of Destruction Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa, foram contratados logo no início da EWF 2.0 e debutaram contra Felipe Paulo e R-Truth (What's up Sucka) com os Tag Team Championships em jogo no Raw #8, onde para a surpresa de todos, os debutantes sairam vitoriosos, conquistando os Titles em seus Debuts No Raw #9, os atuais Tag Team Champions, New Brothers of Destruction, tiveram uma Promo, onde durante ela Attittude Hardy invadiu e começaram a discutir, o que gerou uma grande rivalidade entre as 2 Tags... No Raw #10, Hardy Boy derrotou Gabriel Costa e em seguida, Bruno Cena derrotou Carlos Shadows com a distração de Hardy Boy, o que resultou em uma Tag Team Match entre as 2 Tags para o Summerslam 2012 com os Tag Team Championships em jogo, onde Bruno Cena e Hardy Boy conseguiram levar a melhor e se tornarem os New Tag Team Champions! Ainda no Summerslam, Gabriel Costa e Carlos Shadows invadiram a Match de John Vega (EWF Champion) e lhe atacaram com o 619 de Costa e depois um Tombstone Piledriver de Carlos, já deixando assim, o Main Event do Money in the Bank 2012 marcado... John Vega VS Carlos Shadows VS Gabriel Costa pelo EWF Championship! No Main Event do Raw #12, Carlos e Costa enfrentaram Maykon Douglas e Caio Paccioni, onde no meio da Match, Costa deu um tapa nas costas de Carlos, fazendo a Tag e entrando em seu lugar, mesmo contra a vontade de Carlos, porém acaba que Gabriel Costa perde a Match... o show se encerrou com Carlos e Costa se encarando, marcando o fim da dupla Em busca do EWF Championship A partir disso, começa-se de fato uma das maiors Feuds da Antiga EWF... No Raw #13, Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa se enfrentaram no Main Event do Show, luta ganha por Gabriel Costa após um Sunset Flip Roll-Up Pinfall quando Carlos ia lhe fazer o Last Ride Powerbomb e também com a ajuda de uma pequena distração de Gabriel Mysterio que deu ajudou Costa à ganhar um pouco de tempo na Match (Costa e Mysterio formaram a Tag Los Mascarados) Raw #14, Los Matadores tentaram atacar Carlos Shadows, mas Kane apareceu para salva-lo e Los Mascarados acabaram levando a pior com um Double Tombstone Piledriver e de repente, Carlos e Kane somem... No Money in the Bank 2012, finalmente chega o Main Event... John Vega VS Carlos Shadows VS Gabriel Mysterio... todos esperavam John Vega pra defender o Title com sucesso ou então vitória de Gabriel Costa, mas após um RKO no meio do ar de Vega em Costa, Carlos levanta Vega e... Tombstone Pileriver para conquistar a vitória, se tornar o New EWF Champion e chocar o mundo inteiro! Costa então deixou a EWF após o Money in the Bank 2012... New EWF Gabriel Costa não se juntou ao Roster da New EWF, mas fez parte da história e merece espaço no Alumni Aparições na New EWF Gabriel Costa participou da Royal Rumble 2014, porém não saiu vitorioso... No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Gabriel Costa foi colocado para enfrentar Carlos Shadows, mas na hora da Match ele não apareceu e então Carlos foi declarado o vencedor por W.O. ...Em seguida, Johnny Nitro enfrentaria John Vega, mas Nitro também não apareceu e Vega também foi declarado o vencedor por W.O. ,quando... Gabriel Costa e Johnny Nitro (que haviam antes aparecido no Backstage do Show planejando algo contra Vega) entram por trás da Arena e começam a atacar Vega... Gabriel Costa faz o 619 e Johnny Nitro o Starship Pain em Vega e em seguida foram buscar uma Chair para continuar o ataque em Vega, porém Carlos Shadows voltou á arena e conseguiu salvar Vega, porém já parecia tarde demais... Vega teve que até mesmo ser retirado de maca da Arena, com agora grandes chances de ter encerrado sua carreira... Costa, no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, porém não saiu vitorioso... Conquistas *1x Tag Team Champion